Shaken
by erikathestrange
Summary: "I don't understand Dean. What kind of work does one do on a seduction line?" If you've never listened to AC/DC's "Shook Me All Night Long" before, it is a requirement that you go listen to it now before you get any closer to my fic. Author's Note: If anyone was dissatisfied with the end, I'm very willing to continue with the scene if the interest is there for it.


"I don't understand Dean. What kind of work does one do on a seduction line?"

Dean sighed, of course Cas would take every line in one of Dean's favorite songs literally. In the seat next to Dean, Sam let out a poorly suppressed laugh. Dean's grip on the steering wheel of the Impala tightened fractionally.

"I also don't understand the admiration for this woman. She seems to be cannibalizing the singer, and when she 'came back for more', he physically attacks her."

Sam didn't even try to stifle the laughter this time. Bitch! Sam would get some kind of sick pleasure out of Dean's music being mocked by someone else for once. Dean turned his head to the right to give Sam a pointed death glare. This stopped the laugh but not the smile and barely contained mirth behind Sam's eyes. Dean returned his gaze to the road.

"And why isn't the singer attempting to get to a doorway? I thought that was the recommended place to be during an earthquake…"

"CAS!" Dean's eyes were now staring into Castiel's in the rear-view mirror. "The song isn't literal! None of the lyrics are to be taken at face value. The woman does not have a motor somewhere in her body and she isn't a freakin' cannibal," Dean huffed out.

The confusion in Castiel's eyes only seemed to deepen at Dean's words. "I don't understand the hidden meaning behind the words then. Why does the singer admire and praise this woman so much?"

Dean's eyes flicked back to the road, not able to continue holding Castiel's gaze while delivering the next sentence. "It's SEX, Cas!" Dean blurted out, just shy of shouting the words. Dean risked a glance up at Castiel, his piercing blue eyes not seeming to have lost any of the confusion they held yet. Dean sighed, "She's really good at shaking him all night long, if you know what I mean," smiling and wagging his eyebrows suggestively as he said this bit. Dean figured with the previous exclamation that the whole song was about sex, he wouldn't need to explain any further.

And Castiel's eyes seemed to clear of their confusion. "Yes, I think I do know what you mean." Castiel said this with an odd little smile that Dean found irresistible. Dean let out an awkward cough and returned his full attention to the task of driving them to the nearest motel.

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, leaving Dean with his thoughts. Dean had no problem admitting that he was very happy to have Cas back with him, no them. And now that Castiel wanted to be a hunter…well…that meant that Cas was around all the time. That fact was something Dean was less willing to admit to being happy about. Of course, it was what Dean wanted most, Castiel always being near by, but that meant always having his guard up. Dean was more likely to let something slip now that Cas was in constant contact, and Dean couldn't have that. No…damned if Dean was going to willingly be part of a chick flick moment…no, he'd go kicking and screaming. But then, Dean didn't really see any other way to have the conversation with Cas without _feelings_ being brought up, 'Oh hey Cas, by the way, I love you. Hope that's not too weird or anything. Bye', yeah…that wouldn't be odd at all. Of course, some of the things he had said to Cas lately had been pretty intense, but they were all in the moment so it made it easier. Dean sighed, spotting a motel and quickly pulled the Impala into the parking lot.

Sam jumped out almost immediately with a call of, "I'll get the room.", as he retreated to the motel's lobby. Dean let his thoughts drift while he got out to grab his bag. Sam soon returned with the key to the room, handing it to Dean. "You're in room 221 and I got room 113." Dean gaped at Sam, "Two rooms?" Sam just shrugged, "Your snoring has been really bad lately, I need a break.", with that he headed off to his room on the first floor on the left. Dean was momentarily frozen before he yelled after Sam, "I DO NOT SNORE!".

Castiel meanwhile seemed to take this new development in his stride, and once Dean had gotten everything and locked up the Impala, angeled them in front of their room on the second floor. Dean shook his head, "You know, I am capable of walking myself up a flight of stairs", but Dean unlocked the door anyways. It was a normal sized room, average sized tv in the corner next to a table with two chairs. Dean's eyes were drawn to the beds. Well that was a surprise, Dean was expecting Sam to have purposefully only gotten one bed for their room. Perhaps he was wrong about Sam's real reasoning for the two rooms. Dean continued surveying the room taking in the ugly wallpaper, yellow with white vertical stripes and pineapple border on top of that. Yikes. 'Well, no accounting for taste, as usual', Dean thought.

Registering the open bathroom door across the room, Dean threw his bag onto one of the beds and made a beeline for it, in desperate need of a shower. Once inside, Dean started going through his shower routine while trying not to think too much about how it was just going to be Cas and himself, all alone, in a motel room, together. Dean slapped himself and took a deep breath. 'None of that!' he told his traitorous brain. Dean finished up his shower and after drying off and brushing his teeth, got dressed in loose pajama pants and an old t-shirt.

Exiting the bathroom, Dean's eyes swept the room, locating Cas instantly. Castiel had taken up residence on the bed closest to the motel room door and appeared to be staring at the ceiling, deep in thought. Dean made his way to the open bed, threw his duffelbag onto the ground, and pulled back the comforter before sliding into the bed. He turned onto his left side to face Cas before asking, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Castiel fixed him with one of his signature confused head tilts before replying, "I have no need for any monetary gain that would result from speaking my thoughts."

Dean sighed, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately,"It's just an expression, Cas. I was just wondering what you were thinking about, is all." 'Yeah, that didn't sound stupidly girly at all, way to go Dean' he thought.

Castiel seemed lost in contemplation for a moment then said, "You look tired, Dean. Maybe you should get some rest." Dean frowned momentarily, before schooling his features back to neutral and grumbling, "Yeah, yeah", before turning over. Pulling the comforter up over his shoulders, he closed his eyes and after some time, drifted off to sleep.

Dean woke some time later with a start…the bed was shaking. Actually, after he took a moment to bring himself fully awake, he realized it was actually his body that was shaking and creating the bed's movement. The shaking seemed to be strongest in his lower body. Dean sat up and looked down to the end of the bed, noticing a certain angel kneeling over him. Cas had his hands on Dean's thighs and was pressing down in a fast tempo that was causing the shaking. As Dean watched, Cas did not stop his movements and continued concentrating on the pace that he had set. Dean blinked rapidly a few times before asking,"Uhh…Cas…what are you doing?"

"Shaking you." Cas replied without looking up.

"Yes, I can see that…but why?"

"You seemed to also admire that woman with the American thighs. You said she was 'good at shaking him all night long'. So I'm demonstrating my ability to shake you all night long. While it's far from morning yet, this is quite easy. If you would just go back to sleep, I will continue this and be able to say definitively in the morning that I shook you all night long."

Dean was stunned. Castiel had understood that shaking in the song was indeed of a sexual nature, but not quite understood that it was actually sex. And even with that understanding, he was still doing it to Dean to prove that he could. He was trying to make Dean think of him in the same way that Dean thought about the woman from the song. This was just the opportunity Dean needed, and damn if he was going to lose it by over thinking it. Slowly, Dean leaned forward to grab Castiel's hands and pull them away from him. Cas was rather upset by this, so Dean explained quickly, "That's not what I meant when I said that she was good a shaking him all night long."

This appeared to have upset Cas even more so Dean leaned forward farther and said, "Let me show you exactly what it means to shake someone all night long" before capturing Castiel's lips in a sweet kiss.


End file.
